A customary method of packaging labels is to gather the labels during or after their manufacture into individual packets of about a thousand single labels, to bundle such packets by means of paper strips, and to wrap the packets one by one or in groups with packing paper or the like. This heretofore known method due to the relatively small packets is very tedious and expensive. By means of the paper strips no solid assemblage of the packet is obtainable, and consequently the labels may easily get out of place during transport. The reloading of the label magazine or label container of labeling machines with the label packets is extremely time consuming because only a small quantity of labels can be unpacked at a time and, after removal of the bundling strip, be inserted. Again, during the reloading the labels may get out of place and thereby upset the functioning of the labeling apparatus.
Another method has heretofore been known wherein a larger number of labels is held together by a bundling strip. In this manner, however, a label stack which is in itself a stable unit cannot be obtained, especially if the bundling strips are perforated to provide a tearline. The stack, therefore, must be manipulated together with a trough shaped thick walled transport container and inserted into a matching, specially desinged magazine of a labeling machine, by means of which the label stack is transferred from the transport container which conforms with the shape of the labels, into the label container of a labeling machine. This heretofore known method causes high packaging costs and entails a large amount of machinery to provide the required magazine on the labeling machine. The labels are only insufficiently protected by the transport container, and a changeover to different label shapes is extremely wearisome and expensive.